Take the Long Way Home
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Trapped in a magical forest with an angry Uther, Merlin tries to redeem magic in the king's eyes.
1. By the Fire

**Title:** Take the Long Way Home  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Merlin  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Merlin, Uther. Eventual Merlin/Uther  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU, Angst, Drama  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> For season 1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Trapped in a magical forest with an angry Uther, Merlin tries to redeem magic in the king's eyes.****

**1. By the Fire**

It took all of Merlin's will power not to cast a spell to stop Uther making any sound. He'd been pacing back and forth by the fire since they made camp, ranting about the evils of sorcery and how he should have _known_ and how dare Merlin try to infiltrate the royal house and boy you are damn lucky I don't run you through where you sit!

"Last time I save your life," Merlin muttered, poking at the fire.

Uther stopped - stopped talking, stopped pacing, just stopped and glared down at Merlin. "Excuse me?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Merlin shrugged. "The only reason you know I have magic is because I saved your life," he said. "Besides that, it's my magic that's kept Arthur alive since I came to Camelot."

Uther shook his head. "You must be plotting something."

"Really? Just yesterday I was an idiot, but now I'm smart enough to plot evil schemes that threaten the crown?" Merlin knew he ought to just shut up, but he couldn't. Uther needed him to get out of this forest and stubborn as he was he _knew_ that. If ever there'd been a time for Merlin to speak his mind, it was now.

He just hoped he hadn't misjudged the king this time.

Judging by Uther's glare and the way he was gripping the hilt of his sword, Merlin was afraid he'd done just that.

"All people who practice sorcery are enemies of Camelot," Uther said.

Merlin flicked his stick in the fire, sending sparks into the air. With a murmured incantation, they took the shape of a dragon. "Only because you persecute us at every turn," Merlin said, watching Uther watch the sparks as they blew away on the wind.

The look in Uther's eye told Merlin one thing: the king had not always hated magic.

"Sorcery killed my wife," Uther said after a long silence, his voice quiet.

"I know."

Uther sat heavily across from him, staring in disbelief. "You don't deny it?"

Merlin shook his head. "I can't," he said. "No one could. You asked for a life to be given, so a life had to be taken." Merlin was sure someone had tried to explain this to Uther before and failed, but Merlin didn't see the harm in trying again. "When the Questing Beast bit Arthur, I made the same bargain. I offered my life, but I almost lost my mother and Gaius."

Uther was quiet for a moment, his red-rimmed eyes fixed on the fire. "Who's life was taken?"

"Nimueh's."

Uther nodded, looked away. "I never wanted her to die. I just..."

"You didn't want to know," Merlin said. "You didn't want to believe Igraine's life was the price for Arthur's."

"No," Uther said, his voice choked. Then he shook his head and stood suddenly, glaring at Merlin again. "No, you're lying," he snapped. "I will not listen to such falsehoods."

Merlin shrugged. "Believe what you will," he said, "but I did save your life."

Uther resumed pacing and ranting, clearly unsure of how to deal with a sorcerer not actively trying to kill him. Merlin figured he'd be spared and banished, which he would have been able to deal with if not for that pesky destiny he and Arthur shared.

Maybe if he had more time...

Merlin let a smile ghost across his lips. He'd seen storm clouds earlier and there was a cave not far off. With the right spell, he could speed the rain and maybe stall long enough to convince Uther of the truth.

Or maybe Uther really was too stubborn and angry to hear.

His mind made up, Merlin looked up at the sky, concentrating on the magic present in the forest as he began to weave his spell.

He would never know if he didn't try.**  
><strong>


	2. In the Cave

**2. In the Cave**

A flash of lightning cut across the sky, aiding the small fire in lighting the dim little cave Merlin and Uther had taken refuge in. Merlin sat back from the fire, watching Uther who was hunched over, glaring out at the night. It had taken Merlin a few tries to speed the storm, but once it had come, even Uther knew it was too dangerous to press on.

If he found the timing suspicious or Merlin's remembering the cave too convenient, he said nothing. Clearly the situation was such that even Uther knew to hold his tongue.

"Why are you here?"

Or not.

The question hung in the air for a moment before Merlin answered.

"Gaius told me where you were going," he said. "He was worried."

"So he sent a sorcerer after me? How touching."

"Gaius doesn't know," Merlin snapped. "Don't bring this down on him." The lie was easy, Merlin just hoped it was convincing.

"So you took it upon yourself to follow me?"

Merlin sighed and looked out at the dark night, listening to the rain as he weighed Uther's words, trying to choose his answer. He wasn't sure what Uther wanted, what he expected, and he had to tread carefully or banishment might turn into execution.

"You cannot die by magic," he finally said, "or sorcery will never return to Camelot. Since this whole forest is enchanted," he gestured around him, returning his gaze to Uther's, "I thought you might need some help."

Uther snorted. "As if I need the help of sorcerers."

Merlin had a hundred answers for that, but he kept them all to himself. Nothing he said would have any effect, he knew, and he was starting to wonder why he'd thought it was even worth it to try.

"Why?" Uther asked then, startling Merlin. "Why do you bother to protect Arthur?"

"It's my destiny," Merlin said, looking Uther in the eye. "He is my destiny."

"Why are you protecting me?" Uther asked, leaning forward.

Merlin held his gaze. "Because Arthur loves you," he said.

Uther looked away, then, stared out at the storm. Merlin added wood to the fire and lay down on his side of the cave, trying to puzzle out what exactly had just happened.

It felt like a breakthrough, but he didn't dare hope.

* * *

><p>A chill filled the cave, waking Merlin from an already restless slumber. He sat up and opened his eyes to find Uther crouched at the center of the cave, staring at something. Merlin stood and slowly approached and somehow he wasn't surprised when he found a ghostly image of Arthur lying dead on the cave floor.<p>

"What's happening?" Uther aked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"You are seeing what will come," a voice answered. Uther jumped up and drew his sword, but Merlin knew there was no corporeal foe. It was a _magic_ forest, after all.

"What are you talking about?" Uther demanded, peering into the darkness, trying to find someone to fight.

"If you continue on this path, the outcome will be thus," the voice replied.

"What does that mean?" Uther asked, frantic now.

Merlin stepped forward, settled his hand over Uther's on the sword hilt, and looked the King in the eye. "It means if you kill me," Merlin said, "Arthur will die."

The image of Arthur disappeared and the chill was gone. Merlin pulled away from Uther, turned to the mouth of the cave to find that dawn was breaking.

"We should go," he said. "Another night in this forest could prove fatal.

There was no argument from Uther.


End file.
